Do'a
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Selamat tinggal kau yang mencintaiku. Selamat tinggal diriku yang dicintai... .
1. Prolog

**Do'a**

**By : VQ**

**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

**Inspired by a song : Aimer - Re:pray**

**Saa, yonde kudasai ne !**

* * *

Senja hari, persimpangan jalan begitu basah digenang air. Langit semakin deras menangis, seakan menyelimuti langkah dan tujuan keramaian orang yang hilir-mudik di empat arah yang berbeda. Namun tidak disangka, dalam masa yang sama pula, sebuah kesunyian di salah satu Trotoar mencoba mengalahkannya. Kesunyian yang tak lain berasal dari dua insan yang berbeda, yang sedari tadi mematung bagai benda mati tanpa kata, dan terkekang oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu ya, Rukia?"

Salah satu dari mereka, seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai senja mencolok yang tengah melindungi dirinya dan orang didepannya dari guyuran hujan dengan sebuah payung mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"_Yah_..."

Diikuti jawaban sederhana dari seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan nada benar-benar kurang dari bilangan 0,5 oktaf, tapi masih terdengar. Hanya saja ia tampak bertindak layaknya tak mau diajak bicara.

Mereka pun terdiam, untuk kesekian kalinya. Angin pun berani berhembus dan menggoyangkan sesuatu yang dilaluinya dengan mudah, seakan memaksa dua insan Tuhan itu untuk saling bicara dan mengungkap rasa. Namun sayang, mereka malah semakin menunduk lesu, membuat angin menyesal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya si pemuda.

"Aku yakin. Karena itu adalah keinginanku sendiri"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Bukan mencintainya !"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, penuhilah keinginanku, Ichigo"

Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan berbagai tekanan dalam dada, dan menundukkan parasnya semakin dalam. Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu juga mengikuti tindakan si gadis, menunduk untuk menatap tindakan si gadis yang lebih pendek tiga puluh senti darinya itu.

"Aku... . Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memenuhi keinginanmu itu" ,balas Ichigo, tenggorokannya mulai parau.

"Ku mohon, Ichigo. Jangan biarkan dia merasa kecewa"

"Dan aku tidak mau membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama"

"Hidup adalah pilihan, Ichigo. Lagipula, aku akan baik-baik saja"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Mata mereka pun bentrok. Ada tatapan memelas di iris ungu itu. Tatapan yang mendesak Ichigo untuk tidak mengucapkan alasan lain lagi. Tatapan agar Ichigo bisa terus mengerti.

"Dan ini adalah pilihan yang sulit." Pemuda itu kembali berkata.

"Ku mohon, Ichigo... " pinta si gadis, sekali lagi. Kemudian mereka pun kembali kedalam keadaan canggung dan sunyi.

Sementara tak ada jawaban pasti, _neuron_ pemuda itu bekerja, mengumpulkan memori dan rasa. Kemudian membiarkannya berdiskusi dengan hati untuk mencapai sebuah keputusan rumit dalam waktu yang sangat _krusial_. Ichigo harus melakukannya. Sebab, ia tidak pernah mengetahui akan kemana jalan pikiran si gadis ini menuju. Tapi saat ia merasakan segalanya tentang Rukia, sebuah keputusan tak masuk akal pun mungkin harus ia ambil dengan sedikit paksaan. Dan pada akhirnya,

"Baiklah, Rukia. Ku penuhi keinginanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu."

Gadis itu mendongkak, senyum menghiasi wajahnya dengan sekejap. Ia menjadi bahagia.

"Rukia, cepat masuk !."

Suara itu terbang dan memanggil gadis bernama Rukia itu. Sebagai pertanda, ia harus segera menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Ichigo.

"Sebentar lagi, _Nii -sama_ !"

Rukia menoleh kearah sumber suara, sedikit berteriak dan meminta waktu. Kemudian menatap Ichigo kembali dan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo."

"_Yah_... . Sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Suara Ichigo semakin parau, dengan segera seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dengan Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu basah kuyup oleh hujan.

"_Jaa naa.. _Ichigo... ,"

Ditemani gemercik hujan dan derap langkah Ichigo, Rukia melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kearah punggung Ichigo yang mungkin tidak akan mampu Rukia lihat lagi. Seiring waktu berjalan dan secepat lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, Ichigo hilang di telan oleh kerumunan payung keramaian. Kini, Rukia pun telah merelakan cintanya yang tak bisa abadi. Ichigo pasti menangis. Tapi tangisannya tidak akan pernah mempertahankan cinta mereka yang bisu. Rukia berharap, mereka bisa kembali. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Sebenarnya cinta bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi cinta itu adalah segalanya yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan bagi Rukia, Ichigo telah memberikan sesuatu yang tersisa dihatinya paling dalam. Yang tak lain adalah kehangatan dan cinta yang perlahan harus ia lupakan, yang semuanya memang pernah menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tinggal dirimu yang mencintaiku, selamat tinggal aku yang dicintai." gadis itu menggumam.

Ya, sebenarnya Rukia mencintai Ichigo, hanya mencintai Ichigo. Tapi sesuatu yang hadir diantara mereka bukanlah hal yang Rukia inginkan. Gadis itu sadar, bahwa dirinya lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah hanya mengirimkan do'a untuk orang yang telah mencintainya selama ini.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah mobil yang sedari tadi _standby_ beberapa meter dari Trotoar dan menunggunya. Tapi setelah kakinya berhasil melangkah sampai pintu mobil, Rukia berhenti sejenak. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit yang masih kelabu.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Ichigo. Dan semoga aku di beri kekuatan untuk memaafkan semua ke egoisanku."

Gadis itu membiarkan lelehan airmata langit mendarat di parasnya. Ia hanya berharap do'a yang ia panjatkan akan membelah langit kelabu menjadi sedikit lebih putih atau membiru. Walaupun nyatanya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Rukia mengembalikan posisi wajahnya ke semula. Membuka knop pintu depan dan melenggang masuk kedalam mobil itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan, kendaraan itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kenangan Rukia ... .

**ooOoo**

Sepanjang jalan, Rukia terdiam sambil bersedekap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil, tidak terlihat sedikit pun ia ingin beranjak dari semua itu. Mata indahnya yang besar juga tampak tak mau berkedip barang sedetik pun, tetap saja menatap ke luar jendela mobil di sampingnya, dan tak peduli banyaknya percikan dari derasnya hujan yang menghalangi pandangan mata. Bahkan gadis itu pun sepertinya tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sepasang iris abu-abu di tempat kemudi sudah melirik kearahnya berkali-kali.

Pribadi yang selalu tampak _kalem_ dalam segala situasi itu mulai risih melihat kondisi gadis di sampingnya yang tampak masih kalut semenjak duduk bersamanya. Sebagai saudara satu-satunya, belum pernah sekalipun ia merasa was-was. Masalahnya, gadis itu selalu menyembunyikan masalah apapun darinya karena bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda dari Rukia. Jika gadis itu punya masalah tentang keuangan, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena _toh_, mereka tidak akan pernah kehabisan uang, mereka adalah kelompok bangsawan. Baginya, mengatasi masalah keuangan itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Lalu masalah apa lagi? Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau berbicara barang sejenak?. Jika gadis itu marah padanya, apa penyebabnya?. _Toh_, Lelaki itu juga tidak merasa punya masalah dengan Rukia.

Tanpa menghilangkan kesan terbaiknya, dengan gugup, lelaki itu memperbaiki lambang kebangsawanan yang tertempel di atas kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara,

"Apa kau punya masalah, Rukia?"

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terlonjak dari lamunannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii -sama_."

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Ichigo.", balas Rukia singkat, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?,"

Mereka terdiam agak lama bahkan sampai lelaki itu mengendalikan kemudi mobil ke arah sebuah belokan menuju tempat tinggalnya yang masih jauh.

"Rukia?", lelaki itu berusaha memastikan keberadaan lawan bicaranya dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Jangan memendamnya seorang diri. Ungkapkan saja."

"Tapi ... "

"Apa gunanya aku menjadi kakakmu, jika kau masih memendam semua masalah sendirian?. Ungkapkan saja. Barangkali aku bisa mengerti dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu.", ujar lelaki itu dengan pandangan masih terfokus ke depan dan kemudi mobil.

Sementara gadis itu memang sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi tentang sikap sang kakak yang sangat peduli padanya. Itu wajar. Namun masalahnya, ini memang berbeda. Ini masalah tentang kehidupan kecilnya. Tentang dirinya dengan Ichigo, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang kakak. Tapi memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan sang kakak. Memendam masalah sendirian itu sebenarnya juga terasa sangat sakit. Jadi memang tidak ada salahnya jika kali ini ia harus mengungkapkannya. Ini kesempatan.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Mengumpulkan semua masalah yang ia simpan dalam kepalanya agar terurai menjadi kata-kata. Kemudian mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya,

"Sebenarnya ...,"

Rukia menundukkan kepala seakan masih tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun,

"Ini tentang ikatan kami,"

* * *

**To Be Continue ... **


	2. Telepon di Hari Pertama

**ooOoo**

Sebuket mawar putih berukuran sedang itu terlempar ke angkasa di ikuti oleh riuhnya para tamu undangan di bawahnya. Sebagian dari mereka rela menjerit karena berharap bisa mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya. Hanya saja mereka memiliki kepercayaan yang turun temurun dari nenek moyang bahwa; jika seseorang dari mereka berhasil menangkapnya, maka itu menjadi pertanda dia akan segera menikah. Dan jika seseorang yang sudah resmi berpasangan mendapatkannya, maka pasangannya tersebut akan terjaga dan langgeng sampai mereka pergi ke liang lahat. Bagaimanapun dalam sekejap saja, mungkin saja itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sampai HAP!―Sebuah tangan terangkat ke arah langit biru dan menangkap objek dengan harum khas yang datang kearahnya itu dengan sigap. Seseorang berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah perempuan bersurai jingga, bermanik abu-abu dengan _dress_ merah maroon yang mewah tanpa meninggalkan kesan seksi dari bibir dan belahan dadanya,

"Hei, aku mendapatkannya !," teriak perempuan itu, tanpa merasa malu oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menoleh kearah pria ber -tuksedo abu-abu yang sedari tadi menggandengnya, "Gin, aku berhasil mendapatkannya !,"

Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan paras senyum abadi. Mungkin sebagai tambahan, ia hanya memunculkan sebagian deretan giginya dan bersikap dingin. Seperti tak cukup dengan dua kali berteriak saja, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menggeser tubuhnya ke arah lain dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian targetnya sambil mengacungkan si buket bunga tinggi-tinggi, tepatnya ke arah pemilik acara,

"Kurosaki, _Yuhuu_ !."

Di arah lain, seorang gadis cantik bertubuh pendek dengan gaun pengantin putih dan mewah menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dalam sekejap, bibir manisnya melengkung, membentuk senyum tanpa rasa gugup. Hanya dengan itu, ia bisa membalasnya. Karena Rukia rasa, perempuan itu tetap akan mengerti.

Gadis itu mengambil fokus ke depan. Ia mengeratkan kaitan tangannya menjadi lebih kuat pada seseorang di sampingnya. Surai hitamnya menoleh, kemudian iris ungu itu menatap pemuda bersurai jingga dengan tuksedo putih yang tampak gagah juga tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang di gandengnya kali ini. Gadis itu benar-benar mengetahuinya. Walaupun ia sendiri merasa pemuda itu terlalu tinggi, tapi ia masih bisa menatap semua ekspresi yang terus bermunculan dari si pemuda. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya terukir lagi dan lagi pada saat-saat seperti itu. Tentu saja gadis itu juga merasa bangga, bahkan lebih bangga.

"Rukia,"

Pemuda itu memanggilnya, lirih. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling menatap _intens_ dengan debaran dahsyat yang tersembunyi dalam dada mereka masing-masing. Namun kesunyian berhasil menghampiri. Mereka pun terdiam dalam beberapa saat, sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan bisikannya yang sempat terhenti.

Pemuda itu tersenyum layaknya gula, manis sekali, "Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika saja pasang iris ungu itu pun agak terbelalak. Muncul semburat merah jambu merona dari ujung telinga ke ujung yang lainnya. Gadis itu membalasnya,

"Aku juga, sangat. Sangat mencintaimu, Ichigo -_baka_ !"

"_Kheh_ !,"

Pemuda itu―Ichigo―terkekeh kecil, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan dan menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. Sikap yang wajar di tunjukkan saat kondisi hati berada antara rela di panggil dengan akhiran -_baka_ dan bangga menggandeng seorang gadis cebol cantik―yang baginya―menyebalkan dan sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Sebenarnya, itu semua sangat tidak menentu bagi Ichigo sendiri. Tak apalah. Lagipula, yang harus pemuda itu lakukan sekarang adalah menegapkan tubuhnya, membusungkan dada, dan memastikan si gadis masih berada di sampingnya,

"Sudah siap, Nyonya Kurosaki?", tanya pemuda itu dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja.", sahut Rukia, mantap.

Gadis itu cepat _mafhum_. Ia menggenggam sebagian kiri gaun pengantin putihnya, kemudian mengangkatnya. Dan pada akhirnya pasang kaki mungil itu mulai berjalan anggun dan teratur, beriringan dengan langkah Ichigo menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah di hadapan mereka. Sebuah kendaraan yang nantinya akan mengantar mereka menuju tempat tinggal kehidupan baru sesungguhnya.

**ooOoo**

Ketika langit pagi yang gelap mulai berubah menjadi terang, mentari memancarkan sinar hangatnya dari sela-sela gumpalan awan di ufuk timur. Sungguh suatu pagi yang segar dan ramah yang pantas Rukia dapatkan dari balik kaca jendela kamar kala ia membuka mata. Untuk sejenak, gadis itu mengukir senyum bahagia. Bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bisa terlelap sepanjang malam dengan seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang seseorang, tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Rukia mau menggeliat kecil kemudian memutar, mengubah posisi tidurnya agar bisa menghadap Ichigo. Dan seperti seharusnya, pemuda itu masih saja berada di sampingnya, tertidur nyaman dan tampak pulas.

Dalam diam, iris ungu gadis itu memandangnya. Mencoba terus menyapu pandangan dan memuji apa yang ada di depan mata. Dengan jantung yang berdetak hebat, ia seakan masih tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pemuda itu kini persis ada di depannya. Bibir tipisnya, paras tampannya, rambut jingganya yang lembut, sekarang ia bisa memiliki semuanya tentang Ichigo. Dan bagian yang paling di sukai Rukia adalah ketika kelopak mata coklat milik Ichigo masih tertutup rapat dan sampai tak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah terjaga.

'Apa semua pria se -keren ini ketika tidur?', gumam gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan mungilnya terulur ingin mengelus paras tampan Ichigo. Namun tiba-tiba saja bunyi nyaring dari sebuah ponsel membatalkan niatnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia mengangkat berat tubuhnya. Kemudian mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Gadis itu menatap layar ponsel untuk beberapa detik. Di temukannya nomor ponsel tak di kenal menunggu Rukia mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Dengan siapa ini?", sapa Rukia.

"Ini aku, Kuchiki -_san_,"

Gadis itu terlonjak, mendadak ia mengenal suara lawan bicaranya itu. Rukia hendak meneriakkan namanya karena kegirangan, namun lawan bicaranya itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil dan mencegahnya,

"Nanti saja saat kita bertemu. Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau menjemputku di Bandara?. Aku takut sendirian ... ", pintanya lebar, dengan nada bicara sedikit takut.

"Memangnya kau ada di Bandara mana?"

"Karakura Airport. Kira-kira, satu jam lagi aku mendarat. Kuchiki -_san_, kau, bisa 'kan?"

Sejenak, Rukia menimbang-nimbang; hari ini merupakan hari pertama bagi Rukia menikah dengan pemuda jingga itu dan mereka masih berada dalam suasana pernikahan. Tapi, ia juga ingin membantu si lawan bicara. Lagipula, yang akan ia lakukan pada hari pertama tidak akan jauh dari bersantai. Baginya itu mengubah waktu yang berharga menjadi sia-sia saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu pun menyetujuinya, "_Mmm_ ..., baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera bersiap-siap"

Rukia bisa mendengar rasa senang dari lawan bicaranya, "Ah, benarkah? _Arigatou_ -_na_, Kuchiki -_san_. _Yoroshiku_"

Rukia mengangguk, "_Hn_. _Saa_, sampai bertemu di Bandara."

"Baik !."

Dengan sigap, Rukia menutup panggilannya. Kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke tempat semula dan hendak mengambil ikat rambut. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah _barito_ muncul dari samping tubuhnya,

"Panggilan dari siapa?"

Rukia menoleh, "Oh. _Ohayou_, Ichigo. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ah, itu panggilan dari temanku. Dia ingin aku menjemputnya di Bandara, hari ini", ujar Rukia.

"Oh," jawab Ichigo, singkat, "Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Rukia tersenyum gugup dan setengah takut, "Err, iyaaa, begitulah. Boleh 'kan?"

Rukia mengedipkan pasang matanya, menggoda Ichigo.

"Teman pria atau teman wanita?"

"Tentu saja, teman wanita, _Baka_ !", jawab Rukia dengan nada sedikit nembentak.

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut hitam Rukia, "Kau ini ... "

"Jadi boleh tidak?!"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Rukia dan mendesah pasrah, "Baiklaaah ... "

Rukia melebarkan senyumnya, ia merasa senang. Gadis itu memeluk Ichigo untuk sesaat,

"Suami yang baik. Maafkan aku karena harus merusak hari pertama kita,"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyibakkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi masih menutupi setengah badannya yang terbalut baju tidur biasa. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan tangannya terulur mengambil ikat rambut. Sambil mengikat rambut sebahunya, Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"Kau, bersihkan tubuhmu dan sarapanlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu roti isi dan coklat panas, kesukaanmu"

Tiba-tiba saja sebelum ia hendak bergegas melangkahkan pasang kakinya, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan cepat. Gadis itu menoleh sekali lagi,

"Rukia," Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menggantungkan pembicaraannya, "Aku mm... . Terimakasih."

Gadis itu membalas senyum Ichigo, "Tak masalah."

Tak lama genggaman tangan Ichigo terlepas dan Rukia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Kamar, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

* * *

**To Be Continued ... **

* * *

Meet you again, _Minna -san_ ^^!. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter yang ke-dua ini?. Haha, _GaJe_, ya? -_- . Tapi gapapa deh.

Btw, lanjut nggak yaa? :D

Salam.


End file.
